Once Upon a Teenage Romance Novel
by Invincible Hand
Summary: Rin is beginning to find that maybe all that yaoi manga, that he so DIDN'T read! *cough cough*, can actually teach him something! Too bad he's not so great of a writer himself... But love notes can't be that hard, can they? Ryugi x Rin, M for language and possibly later chapters
1. Novelists

_**So my last story got taken down... Poo... I had so many adoring review-ies! I do hope that you will return to me. This story will be one of a bit more... effort? That last one was child's play! Same couple, of course, you've just got to love them! But story, emotions, familiar experiences, YES! This is what the masses crave! …. EH HEM. COUGH. Sorry... Anyways, why don't you enjoy, lovelies! I write for youuuu~**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here! Dur! This is going to become old quite quickly, I can just tell...**_

* * *

_In times of great suffering, I find that the world manages to somehow pull itself through every time, somehow, whether it be through advances in technology, faith, or leadership. The human race is an exceedingly resourceful bunch, and sometimes not at all. People as a whole, the population of Assiah, be they exorcist or completely oblivious to the real world around them, always manage to find what they are looking for. Miracles, partners, lost items, lost memories-_

Yukio was interrupted mid stream with his brother quite literally "bursting" into their shared room, panting for some reason, right hand clutched around his sword, other fist balled with pent up rage and.. was there a hint of humiliation? Yukio had learned to recognize it by now. Did he dare ask what troubled his demonic brother? Rin began searching the room frantically for something, taring the sheets off his bed, the books off the shelves. Yukio, a stickler, more or less, for the clean and organized, shot out of his seat and grabbed his frantic brother by the shoulders.

"What is wrong with you?" Yukio said with a stern tone as Rin's eyes scanned the room beyond what he could see behind Yukio, thoroughly blocking his view.

Rin made a sort of clicking sound with his tongue and lips, a "tsk," which lead to a rather bothered and distressed expression. "I just... Lost something, okay? I need to find it. It's really important!"

Yukio rolled his eyes. What could his brother possibly consider so important as to tear apart the room looking for it? When Rin said he had lost something, Yukio almost began to become excited, for if it had been Rin's homework that was missing, distress meant he actually cared, right? Maybe that was a step in the right direction! Or maybe it wasn't about his homework at all, maybe he had misplaced his favorite manga volume. That was actually more than likely.

Yukio thought for a moment. "If I release you, will you continue to tear apart the room?"

"No..." Rin said after a moment of hesitation on his own part. Yukio released him and he retreated to his bed in a sort of "thinking" position. He really did have to find it though, he'd spent so much time and effort to write it out, such a long and embarrassing letter. He almost wondered if Yukio had found it and taken it. Then again, his brother wouldn't be that cruel, would he? Or perhaps he would already be giving Rin shit by now, or at least a smug expression. To Rin's favor, Yukio had been spending time doing nothing but writing his stupid biography in the last semester. To his credit though, Rin knew Yukio was a much better writer than he.

Which is exactly why he had to find that letter! Oh the embarrassment if it had somehow gotten into the wrong hands, or the hands of anyone but he and whom it was meant for! Now where had he hidden it? It had to have been an incredibly secret place, even from his brother, and somewhere in this room... Ugh! Why was this so hard? In fact he could have sworn he hid it in his book bag this morning, sealed and destined for an other's hands. Wait... books...

Now, during this whole ordeal of thought that Rin had been running through his mind, he hated thought, he had been steadily pacing around the room under the scrutiny of his brother who now turned back to his writing. Yukio could not help but relate his brother to his passage, oh the irony. He had to add to it.

_-really anything and everything under the sun can be found with a little searching. Never has man created more of a wonderful means of solving problems, creating happiness, than seeking. And who knows, the journey might be strenuous, treacherous, and bring you within an inch of your life, or-_

"Ah ha!" Rin exclaimed, pulling a book from its resting position on top of the book case, an old magazine, and as he pulled it from the shelf, an envelope tumbled out of it, fluttering to the ground. Yukio smiled.

_-maybe what your searching for is an inch in front of your face, and all you have to do is reach out and grab it. Oh, the resourcefulness of man._

Rin snatched up the envelope and shoved it, crumpled up a bit, into his pocket, bolting from the room as quickly as he had come.

Yukio followed Rin with his eyes until he disappeared down the hallway, leaving the door wide open, of course. He rose to close it and he did so with care, and for fear of it falling out of it's track, before returning to his place at his desk. He re-read the last paragraph he had written, once again mentally remarking on the irony of it all. Really, what was his brother's problem?

* * *

What was Rin's problem? A half crumpled note in his pocket that was supposed to have been delivered to Bon that morning. Yes, Bon was the mystery recipient, though perhaps not so much of a mystery to some, and certainly a mystery to Bon himself. After class earlier in the day, Rin had grabbed Bon's arm before he left class, earning a rather strange stare, as he told Bon that he had something for him and went fishing around through his bag for a solid five minutes, even dumping his book bag out onto his desk, searching for the letter. Bon had spit some insults and muttered some things about wasting his time, though as Bon left the now empty school room, Rin did notice that he had earned a second glance.

It was little things like that that seemed to let Rin know that giving Bon this note wasn't possibly the most stupid thing he had ever done, couldn't be. He could name five more stupid things in the past year right off the top of his head, but why share those memories? The point was, Bon had to get this note, and so even though the sun was going down and he'd probably just royally pissed off his neat freak of a brother, he had to go to Bon's dorm, had to give him the note, and had to do it now in order to make amends for earlier in the day when he had "wasted Bon's time," though since when had he grown to care about wasting the larger boy's time?

There were several things Rin could admit too, or at least had come to terms with in the past year, the first of which being that he had undeniable, unexplainable, feelings for Bon, more or less. The second was that he had discovered this from reading the strange yaoi romance mangas Father had always "accidentally" given him. He could remember the old man's voice now. "Really, I did that again? I'm sorry, I swear I thought that was a girl on the cover!" And even though he would apologize ten times over for the mix up, he would never take them back to the store for new ones, just let them sit on Rin's shelf, quietly noticing that sometimes they changed positions because, deny it if he would, Rin read them.

Bon, more than likely, didn't feel the same way about Rin, and hell he might even try to beat Rin up for suggesting something like this, and even though that was the most likely thing, Rin could not help but notice sometimes the little things which Bon did, the frequent, hidden, soft expressions he sometimes gave Rin when he did something stupid or shouted a random phrase when he woke up from a nap in class. Having read a shit ton of those mangas, Rin felt quite confident that even going into a risky situation like this, he was most certainly not stupid.

Lost in thought and the unconscious motion of clutching the note in his pocket, Rin hardly realized that he had almost walked right by Bon's dorm building. He heard voiced coming from one of the windows on the third floor. Shima was yelling about something in his oh so flamboyant of voices. As much as he was Shima's friend, he really didn't have any interest in the boy as he did for Bon. Simply too... Obvious. Rin seemed to like the more hard-to-get of boys.

Rin entered the building and went straight for the stairwell and up to the third floor, further pondering his decision all the way to the top. He intimidating the climb was, knowing that once he reached the top, moments later he could be very well thrown back down them. Awful as it was...

When he reached the door, the first thing he did was take a deep, sobering breath. His hand rose slowly, knocking on the door with some hesitation as it would should he be asking out a girl like any normal boy would. But then, what about him was normal? Oh yeah... Nothing. Konekomaru answered his knocking.

"Oh, uh.. Rin, what are you doing here?" Within the room, Bon's eyes opened just a bit wider at hearing the name. He rose from his lounged position on his bed.

"Actually, I need to talk to Bon for just a second," but before his request was complete, Bon was already standing behind Konekomaru, towering over the boy. Rin swallowed, feeling a cold sweat hit the collar of his shirt. Gross.

Bon looked at Konekomaru. "Hey, I'll be right back." And with that, Bon slipped out the door and closed it behind them, leaving he and Rin there in the hallway, alone. Behind the door, Shima and Konekomaru could only exchange confused, even a bit worrisome, glances towards each other.

"So what is it?" Bon seemed unusually calm for the situation.

"Oh, uh, that thing..." Rin dug in his pocket, "the thing from earlier. I found it! Um, and please don't show your roommates..." He laughed a bit awkwardly as he handed Bon the note. Bon took it and began tearing at the seal. Rin, not wanting to actually be around to see Bon's reaction in case it really was negative, waved goodbye and began speed-walking down the hallway, followed by the stairs.

Bon, with note clutched in hand, open and half read, looked after Rin, but he was already gone.

* * *

_**So, there you have the first lovely little chapter~ I find that my word average is about 2,000 or so per chapter, sometimes much more, sometimes much less, but for the most part you should expect 2,000 words. I wrote this whole chapter with my kitten sitting on my shoulder like a parrot, by the way. She loves to do that ^.^ Her name is Pickle, by the way, and you'll probably hear a lot about her in the author notes, she is just so darn cute! **_

_**Oh, and I'll be updating hopefully every week, if not, every two weeks or so. Ummm, uh... I think that's about all I have to say for this chapter, please review and keep checking back for more chapters!**_


	2. Misunderstandings

_**Okay, I know this chapter is a bit early according to the schedule I told you guys at the end of the last chapter, but I was struck with positively random inspiration and I simply must write and publish these things! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

* * *

Bon, well, thinking of himself much more as Ryuji at the moment, didn't even feel as his back hit the door behind him, causing the boys within the room to jump. He sank to his bottom, mouth agape as he finished reading the letter. Was this some sort of prank resting on Rin's gargantuan ego? Had to be, a suggestion like this was just obscene! How could... How could Rin possibly, even in a million years, feel the same way about him as he did for Rin? It was a joke! A cruel joke!

Rin had probably just found out about Bon's feelings for him and decided to poke fun at him! "The nerve of that fucking brat! Trying to make a fool out of me!" Bon slammed his fist angrily against the nearest hard surface, which happened to be the floor. He crumpled up the fake love note, shoving in his pocket. For once in his life, he wished for the blue flames to come to him, come and burn that letter to bits!

What if Rin had told someone? He would be the laughing stock of school! All his respect, gone in an instant. The thought terrified Bon. However, sitting here in the hallway where he could be plainly seen by chance "loosing his shit" wasn't a very good thing for his reputation either. He stood shakily, already imagining Rin's face caved in under his fist. Deep in his mind, it hurt him to think of hurting Rin, but at the moment, it was a bit deserved. Playing with his emotions... What was he, a toy?!

Bon reentered his room with a scowl, slamming the door behind him and making Konekomaru jump about a foot. "B-Bon are you okay?"

_Ryuji..._ He thought, _Ryuji..._ He liked to think of himself as himself when thinking of emotions. Many a wet dream had gone by in which he envisioned, fantasized about even, Rin calling out his name as they... "I'm going to kill that little fuck!" He said, cutting off his own thought before his cheeks grew red.

Shima was the only one that knew about Ryuji's true feelings, mostly because he had guessed, and needless to say, the sight of Bon wanting to kill Rin? Well, it wasn't exactly pleasing. "Bon, you want to talk about it?"

Leave it to Shima to be all comforting. He didn't need comfort, he needed Rin's face on a dart board, or a punching bag, or Rin's actual face. Bon laid down on his bed, well, threw himself was a more accurate description, and rolled over facing away from his two friends. "Not at all. Thanks."

Shima's first thought was perhaps he had rushed into something when Rin had met him outside the door. He had heard the bang on the door. Shima could easily picture Bon pushing Rin up against the door and daring some sort of passionate kiss gone bad when Rin rejected him. Actually, that was a very likely story. It was like something you would read in a yaoi romance manga, something which Shima thoroughly enjoyed. He got up and walked over to his sulking friend, hesitantly looking him over for anything that was different than it was before. His eyes scanned slowly, focusing on a lump in his pocket, and part of him really hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. He reached in his friends pocket quickly, breathing a sigh of relief when it was just a wad of paper.

Bon, however, did not take so kindly to having said piece of paper taken, or any part of him touched at all for that matter. A fist shot out, aimed at Shima's groin, but he stepped back before the contact was made, uncrumpling the letter as fast as he could as Bon struggled to get up off the bed. Shima ran to the other side of the room, but the first half of the rather short letter, actually even the first sentence, said it all. Shima re-crumbled the letter and threw it at Bon before diving behind his own bed for cover.

Bon caught it with care and replaced it in his pocket, not yet having the nerve to simply dispose of it. His eyes burned with rage, but the sympathetic stare which he got from Shima when he had the courage to peek up over his bed and meet Bon's stare was hard to be mad at. "I'm sorry, Bon..." He said while Konekomaru looked on with the utmost confusion.

"Don't be sorry, it's that little shit, Rin, who should be sorry! I'm going to kick the shit out of him!" Bon stomped back over to his bed.

Shima laid down on his own bed, smiling faintly as he watched the flustered, furious Ryuji kick and writhe. How Ryuji had immediately come to the conclusion that the note was a lie was beyond Shima's comprehension. He should have been overjoyed! But, alas, Bon must have thought that it was some sort of prank, which explained his reaction perfectly. Shima was too informed on the subject of gay love for his own good. He couldn't very well give Bon any relationship advice however, could he? Seeing as Konekomaru was in the room. He'd have to address the matter the next morning before Bon had the chance to beat the ever-loving shit out of Rin.

* * *

_**Kind of a quick chapter, but I really should have added it on to the last chapter! Oh well! Please, please, please, review!**_


	3. Daydreams

_**Okay, here you go! I'd like to say that this chapter was pretty punctual as far as posting dates go! I'm a little disappointed with only 8 reviews so far (on my last story I had hundreds!) but I'm thankful to those of you who did! I need encouragement to keep myself writing, as I have a bit of motivational issues :/ Nevertheless! On with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**_

* * *

_-which is why, on the topic of forgiveness, I have but one piece of advice. If you are at a crossroads of some kind, the butt of a joke, or simply have been hurt in the past, I, nor anyone else, can tell you whether or not to forgive someone. I do not know your situation, I am not you, nor can anyone else trying to give you advice become you or completely understand you. All I can tell you is to never forget what it is that you are forgiving. Whoever wronged you, wronged you. If you forget that, then should they wrong you again, it will be entirely your fault. As they say "fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me". I've never heard a more true statement effectively sum it up. Forgive them or not, never forget that which hurt you._

Yukio sat back in his chair, setting down his pencil and cracking his fingers after having written a particularly long entree with little to no breaks. It was also a bit sentimental, the entree, really got him thinking. Why had he written about forgiveness at this time of all? Was there something he needed to forgive? Not that he knew, not at the moment at least. He looked over at Rin, quietly laying on his bed with his hands crossed behind his head, staring at the ceiling.

Perhaps there was something on his mind. Scratch that, there was definitely something on his mind. He couldn't remember another time he'd seen Rin so collected and calm and utterly motionless. Had it something to do with yesterday when he had come bursting through the door? Perhaps... Rin had returned later that evening and gone into his current state of quiet. And he had remained that way through the morning. It was about noon now, and he hadn't moved, not even to eat. This reminded him of times back at the monastery when he got upset, he would lock himself in his room for a day or two, sometimes just waiting for Father to come in and give him a pep talk or a stern talking-to. Now, however, he didn't have a room to hide in, just a bed.

Did he dare ask? He was no where near as skilled at those type of pep talks as Father had been, nor did he really have any kind of those types of sentimental "people skills" to call upon and save his brother from this abysmal despair. Yukio opted to remain quiet, turning back to his book in front of him, though not quite ready to pick up his pencil once more.

* * *

Indeed a battle was raging in Rin's mind, it was a long battle, one that lasted the night and the morning, one that could only be ended with either a fist, or a kiss. As of yet, he had received no reactions from Bon, no texts or anything. Rin was just as thankful that it was the weekend as he found it loathsome. If the fist should ease his thoughts, he could certainly wait until Monday, but should it be the kiss... Well, Monday couldn't come fast enough. For the time being however, Rin was locked in a cage, had been the whole night, and hadn't yet found the key. He was in his own little world.

He walked along a blank canvas, an image no doubt inspired by the extensive ceiling which stole his physical view. His world was in black and white, and Rin was admittedly puzzled by this. Did he not have the capability to imagine in color? Was his outlook really that bleak at the moment? He looked around for anything that broke the endless horizon of white, and there, in the distance far beyond, was a skyline. He began walking towards it, hearing yelling all around him, though it grew louder as he approached the skyline. It grew before him like one of Shiemi's plants, forming instantly as though he were crossing miles with each step, until finally he had to look straight upward to see the tops of the buildings. He walked down what appeared to be main street.

A lone motorcycle rode by him, flew was more like it. He turned in the direction it had gone, this movement being the only thing besides himself he had seen so far. A stripe of blonde hair stuck out from underneath the helmet of the biker, causing Rin's eyes to go wide, and part of him wondered if his physical eyes did the same. Bon would have been riding a motorcycle... Rin looked around for another moment as the motorcycles engines grew quieter, but there was a beckoning in them as he listened, something compelling him.

He took of running in the direction the bike had gone, not much caring where it took him in this strange day-dream, but hoping that he would catch up to the bike and Bon along with it. He rounded the corner the bike had, and the scenery here was different. A bridge and pathway lined with trees stretched out before him, looking as though it fit perfectly with the academy, rather than an obscure skyline. He connected the fact that his mind was probably drawing this scene from the academy. It shocked him that though this all felt so real, in his mind somewhere he knew that this was not, and his mind was consciously submerged in it with no ties to the outside world. Maybe he had truly fallen asleep, and this wasn't just a daydream anymore, maybe that's why it all felt so real.

His attention was pulled from the making of his dream and focused instead on the figure standing at the bridge. It was Bon, of that he had no doubt, but his bike was gone, as was the helmet that had previously covered his face. He looked towards Rin, and Rin could do nothing but smile dumbly back at him. Had his brain turned to mush? What if Bon was furious about the whole ordeal, what if his expression were to turn to rage at the very sight of Rin's face? Rin dropped the smile almost immediately. Bon seemed to focus on him as though through a camera's lens.

Rin remained perfectly still, not sure if he should continue doing just that, or walk towards Bon's figure. He did not feel the same compelled feeling anymore, now it was a much more real feeling, a much more cautious feeling. The yelling in the distance started up again, clashes of swords, gunshots as well. A war raged around him. This was the moment, the deciding moment. Would he end the battle with a fist, or a kiss?

Though Bon's expression did not change, he began approaching Rin, his strides long but his steps slow. Maybe all this was happening in slow motion, it seemed to be the case. He did not even realize when he had begun holding his breath, but he attempted to take another quietly. Then, Bon was in front of him, how had he gotten there? His attention was barely gone for a second, and now the taller boy stood over him with a monotone facial expression, Bon leaned towards him, and for fear of whatever happened after that, Rin closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, his ceiling greeted his view. He moved for the first time all day to look over at Yukio. "Was I asleep?"

Yukio jumped at the sudden, recently unfamiliar noise. He turned to Rin, who had sat up to a position where he could rest on his elbows. "Uh, no, no you weren't. Just kind of... starring."

"Hmph," Rin grunted as he swung his legs out from on the bed and placed his shaking feet on the cold floor. He hunched over, just one thought passing through his mind.

_That was one hell of a daydream..._

* * *

_**Ho ho, so! What a chapter, eh? My self challenge for this chapter was to make a juice box last the entire writing process! I failed... but at least the chapter came out good, yes? this chapter is a bit shorter, I realize, but I was struck once again with this random inspiration, you see, and when it hits... Oh, there's no stopping it! Uh so anyways! Please leave a review, let me know how you liked this chapter or the last! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**_


End file.
